User blog:GrandTheftAutoObsessor/BlazBlue and Date A Live Fanfic: Black Beast of Tengu City Chapter 4
Ragna just couldn't believe that he is seeing Rachel in Tengu City. It's been a while ever since he sacrificed his life to make the world in their universe safe. "Ragna.. It is you!" Rachel cried as she runs up to him, then she hits him in the head with a fist. "Ow! What was that for?" the white-haired man exclaimed while rubbing his head. "For making me worry about you!" the vampire responded with anger born from worry. Next, she hugs him. "I miss you." "I miss you, too, rabbit," Ragna returned the hug. Rachel bursts more tears from her eyes upon hearing what he called her. How she missed him calling her 'rabbit'. What a happy reunion between them. "Well, if you two are done hugging each other, let's hang out for karaoke night," Mana suggested. "Sorry, but I won't attend. I'm busy," Ragna attempted to walk away from the offer. "Look, I know the reason why you've been destroying those DEM branches," Mana grabs a hold of his hand to stop him. "Wait, you can tell that?" "Yes, I can. Anyway, I know you're trying to go after Westcott, but be patient. Ratatoskr is still trying to find a way to get past the defenses of his main branch located at England." "Well, rabbit, what do you think? Do you want to relax?" Ragna questioned his friend. "Now that I found you, I want to relax," Rachel responds to the question. "Okay, Mana, show us the way." In a nearby karaoke bar... "Ragna, it's good to see you here," Shido looks happy to see the man who fought alongside him against Dark Tohka on that fateful evening. "Same here, Shido," Ragna greeted in return. "Anyway, I know you met Tohka and Kotori, but let me introduce you to the Spirits I befriended so far." The introductions begin... "This is Yoshino, the Yamai sisters, Miku, Natsumi, Nia, and Mukuro," Shido started the Spirits one by one. "Nice to meet you all," Ragna shook hands with the teenage boy's Spirit harem. "Anyway, now that you're here, let the karaoke begin!" Good thing Ragna gets to sing first, and much to everyone's surprise, he got the score of 98 in his song performance. Next, it's Mana's turn to sing. "Wow, that's amazing, Ragna," Shido makes a compliment. "Thanks, kid," the white-haired man smiled at him and takes a seat next to him and Rachel. He grabs a box of noodles to eat. "How do you know Rachel?" "Let's just say she's someone who saved my life when I almost died in a certain... incident in my childhood." "Smooth..." Rachel said while drinking a can of soda. "Well, do you want me to be honest about where we came from?" Ragna glared at her. "Only to those who deserve to know the truth." As he thought about what she said, he thought of Shido and Tohka, so... "Shido, Tohka, I wanna talk to you two privately," Ragna suggested. "Huh?" the human and Spirit are confused about what he is going to talk to them. As soon as they went to a private part of the bar while the others continue their party, a conversation is about to begin. "Okay, I'm going to tell you two something, but keep this as a secret to yourselves," Ragna ordered. "I agree," Shido promised. "So do I," Tohka also promised. "Here goes. I'm not from around here; I'm from another universe." "Really?" the human and Spirit are surprised by the revelation. "That's right. Here's my story about how I know Rachel. Long story short. She's a vampire who saved my life when I almost died by the hands of a bastard who had green hair and was like Westcott, only he committed much worse shit than him," Ragna explained. "Since then, she's been one of the two people taking care of me; the other person who's been taking care of me is Jubei. Don't worry about Rachel; she's a vampire, but she's friendly despite her being all high and mighty." "That, we can agree on, right, Tohka?" Shido turned to his love life. "Yeah, something to agree on, Shido," Tohka agreed. "Anyway, let's get back to the booth," Ragna suggested. As the three went back to their booth, they continued their relaxing night of karaoke. Even Ragna seems to enjoy this and is relaxed more than ever. Category:Blog posts